1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bath towel for toweling off a baby or a child of up to about four years.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bath towels of this type generally have a length of about 120 cm and a width of about 60 cm. A baby cannot towel itself and after bathing tends to perspire profusely, particularly from the head. Therefore, its mother, for example, has to wipe the perspiration from its head.
A typical conventional bath towel is shown in FIG. 4 and designated by reference numeral 1. The baby is laid face up on the towel 1 and the lower half 2 of the towel is folded upward to cover the baby. For this reason, the triangular portions 3 of the towel 1 defined by the phantom lines in FIG. 4 on the opposite sides of the head of the baby become the areas used for wiping the baby's head and face. The areas 3 have to be folded along the phantom lines when used to wipe the baby's head. This is troublesome and, moreover, the triangular areas 3 are too small for the job.
This invention has been proposed to solve this problem encountered by the prior art and has as its object to provide a bath towel enabling the head and face of a baby to be wiped free of perspiration.